Every endless night has a dawning day
by Chaoskaetzchen
Summary: Haruka und Michiru genießen einen Abend fernab von Tokyo, als ein Notruf eingeht. Auf dem Weg zurück in die Stadt kommt es zur Katastrophe...


**Every **

**endless night **

**has a **

**dawning day**

**...**

**Prolog**

Eine sanfte Brise strich über das Meer. Vereinzelt glänzten Wellen im vorübergleitenden Licht des Leuchtturms. Der Strahl beleuchtete für kurze Zeit die Klippen, die einige Kilometer entfernt von der Häuserflut von Tôkyô steil ins Wasser stürzen. Für einige Augenblicke funkelte auf der Felsspitze die Karosserie eines gelben Autos auf. Durch das Plätschern der Wellen stieg eine leise Melodie in den Himmel...

Every endless night has a dawning day, every darkest sky has a shining ray. And it shines on you, Baby can't you see, you're the only one, who can shine for me. It's a private emotion that fills you tonight and the silence forced between us, as the shadows steel the light. And whereever you may find, wherever it may lead, it's a private emotion, come to me...When your soul is tight and your heart is weak, do you think of love as an one way street, well it runs both ways, open up your eyes, can't you see me here, how can you deny? It's a private emotion...

...

„Haruka?" „Ja?" „Glaubst Du auch, dass auf die Dunkelheit immer ein Licht folgen wird?" „Mm... keine Ahnung. Eines Tages vielleicht nicht mehr." „Hast Du Angst vor diesem Tag?" „Nur, wenn ich dann nicht bei Dir sein könnte."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Michirus Gesicht. Sie liebte es, dass Haruka nicht versuchte, alles rosarot zu reden. Aber vor allem liebte sie es, dass diese es immer erneut schaffte, sie mit ein, zwei liebevollen Sätzen wieder aufzubauen. Die Angst, dass alles eines Tages enden könnte, auch die schönen Tage mit ihrer Geliebten, erfüllte sie noch sehr mit Schrecken. Harukas Worte spendeten ihr da deutlich Trost.

Sie spürte, wie Harukas Arm, sie näher an den Körper ihrer Partnerin zog. Seufzend schmiegte sie sich an ihre Brust. „Was ist los? Bereitet Dir etwas Kummer, oder seufzt Du, um Ricky Martins Gejaule zu übertönen?" Michirus Lächeln wandelte sich in ein vergnügtes Grinsen. Seitdem sie während eines Videoclips von ihm eine anerkennende Bemerkung zu Ricky Martins Oberkörper fallen gelassen hatte, hatte Haruka eine ziemlich starke Aversion gegen ihn aufgebaut. Ihre Eifersucht ging so weit, dass sie jedesmal das Radio abstellte, wenn ein Lied von ihm lief. Augenblicklich hatte sie jedoch keine Chance, den Sender zu wechseln. Den einen Arm hatte sie um Michiru gelegt und die andere Hand wurde von Michirus Händen mit Beschlag belegt.

Wieso spielt sie nur so gern mit meinen Händen? Tut sie das nur, um diesem gelackten Schönling zu zu hören? Heutzutage fällt doch kein Mädchen mehr auf so albernes Gesülze herein!

Eine Hand ihrer Partnerin wanderte ihren Oberkörper hinauf, ihren Hals entlang und weiter zu ihrer Wange. Michiru konnte Harukas inneren Aufruhr spüren und versuchte nun, sie mit ein paar Streicheleinheiten zu beschwichtigen. Ihre Finger strichen erst eine der sandblonden Strähnen aus deren Gesicht und zeichneten dann leicht die sanft geschwungenen Lippen ihrer Herzallerliebsten nach. Haruka schnappte spaßeshalber nach Michirus Fingern und erwischte einen. „Au! Willst Du mich aufessen?" „Nein, vorerst nur anknabbern. Den Rest heb' ich mir für zu Hause auf. Ob ich Dich als Doggy-Pack mitnehmen kann?" „Ha, ha. Dabei hast Du heute so viel Süsskram in dich hineingestopft, dass du sogar Bunny Konkurrenz gemacht hast." „Ach, weißt du, für dich hab ich extra noch Platz gelassen und...he, Moment mal! Spielst du etwa auf mein Gewicht an? Augenblicklich hänge ich nicht von einem Hochhaus, ich kann dich also gleich bestrafen." „Womit? Dass du mich bei unseren nächtlichen Aktivitäten erdrückst?" „Duuuuu...! Na warte, das wirst du büßen!" Damit hielt Haruka Michirus Hände mit der einen Hand fest und fing mit der anderen Hand an, ihr freches Herzblatt durchzukitzeln. „Hast du vergessen, wer von uns beiden die Stärkere ist?" Der Porsche begann wegen des starken Kampfes hin und her zu schaukeln. „Hilfe, hör auf! Ich nehm' es zurück. Hiiiiieeeekk!" Die sonst so elegante Michiru schlug wie wild um sich und quiekte auf wie ein Meerschweinchen, das kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt steht. Der makabere Vergleich, der Haruka blitzartig vor Augen erschien, ließ sie eine Lachsalve in die klare Sternennacht abfeuern. Michirus verdatterter Gesichtsausdruck daraufhin, half ihr nicht gerade dabei, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Im Gegenteil: Michirus konsternierter Blick sorgte dafür, dass Haruka vor Lachen auf dem Autositz auf und ab hüpfte und sich den Bauch hielt. Michiru hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was Haruka so hervorragend amüsierte, doch animierte sie ihr auf und ab hüpfender Liebling zum Mitmachen.

Erst drei oder vier Lieder später schafften sie es, sich zu beruhigen. Allerdings nur deshalb, weil sie sich für einen Augenblick in die Augen sahen. In der Biologie sind gerötete Wangen angeblich ein Zeichen für sexuelle Bereitschaft. Naja, die beiden waren zwar puterrot vom Lachen anstatt leicht gerötet, aber es erfüllte seinen Zweck.

Das Sich-den-Bauch-halten wandelte sich in die-Geliebte-möglichst-fest-an-sich-pressen und der Mund gab nun anstelle von Lachglucksern genüßliche Schmatzlaute von sich. Die Federung der Autositze musste nun nicht mehr gemeinschaftlichem auf und ab hüpfen standhalten, sondern gemeinschaftlichem Herumwälzen und in Gedanken bedankten sich beide bei dem Erfinder der verstellbaren Rückenlehnen. Demokratisch wurde entschieden, dass Kleidungsstücke vorerst überflüssig waren, dass Lieder von den Three Lights in Anbetracht Harukas psychischer Verfassung bei Gedanken an Seiya stimmungskillend wären, weswegen das Radio von Haruka ausgeschalten oder besser gesagt halb zerschlagen wurde, und dass Michirus hübscher aber unpraktischer Frisur ebenfalls von Haruka abgeholfen werden sollte. Wie sollte sich die Ärmste auch entspannen können, wenn ihr die Haarspange in den Hinterkopf gebohrt würde.

Nachdem sämtliche Störelemente beseitigt waren, presste Haruka Michiru fest in den Sitz. Ihre leidenschaftlichen Küsse wurden von Michiru heftig erwidert. Zwar war es eng im Wagen, aber ihre Hände fanden dennoch ihren Weg, um die Glut in ihren Leibern weiter anzufachen. Der Porsche schwankte erneut bedrohlich hin und her, diesmal jedoch angestossen von den stürmischen Bewegungen ihrer Körper.

Sie ist wirklich wie der Wind. Mal ganz sanft und mal unheimlich stürmisch. Wie sehr ich sie liebe und brauche.

Sie ist wirklich wie das Meer. Mal ruhig und unbewegt, mal tosend und unbeherrscht. Wie sehr ich sie liebe und brauche.

Die schwelende Glut entbrannte lichterloh in einem ungezügelten Feuer, als sich ihre liebeshungrigen Blicke trafen. Sie versanken in den Augen der Gefährtin, spürten die erhitzte Haut der anderen, lenkten die Hände in Regionen unvorstellbarer Erregung, wollten sich nie wieder voneinander lösen...

*BIEP**BIEP* „Haruka? Michiru? Hier ist Ami. Wir haben einen Notfall im Ueno Kôen (Anm.: kôen = öffentlicher Park). Ihr müsst dringend kommen. Der Dämon hat bereits vielen Menschen die Energie abgesaugt."

Mit einem Ruck beförderte Haruka sich zurück in ihren Sitz und kramte hastig nach dem Kommunikator. „ Wir kommen sofort," teilte sie Ami mit. Überrascht bemerkte sie, dass diese puterrot geworden war. Sie ist wohl vom Kampf stark erhitzt, schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. „Ähm, Haruka. Du hast nichts an!" Auf Michirus dezenten Hinweis hin, zog sie sich hastig die Jacke über die Schultern. „Ähäm. Äh,...ihr kommt nach, sobald ihr euch angezogen habt, okay?" „Waaaas? Haruka ist nackt? Lass mich mal sehen!" Grob wurde Ami von Minako und den restlichen Inners beiseite gestossen. Die vier versuchten vergeblich einen Blick auf die entblößte Haruka zu werfen; diese hatte in sekundenschnelle ihre Jacke zurechtgerückt und ihre Frisur gerichtet. „Hi, ihr Süßen," begrüsste sie sie mit ihrem charmantesten Lächeln, „kommt ihr vorerst auch ohne uns zurecht? Wir befinden uns außerhalb Tôkyôs, fahren aber auf dem schnellsten Weg zu euch." „Ja klar. Wir braten den Dämon schon mal vor," kam es von Rei. „Vielleicht fegen wir ihn auch ohne euch weg." ließ sich Makoto vernehmen. „Hey, lasst uns noch etwas Spaß übrig!" ging Haruka lachend auf sie ein. „Na dann beeilt euch! Bis gleich." „Bis gleich." ... „Sag, mal Ami, was redest du denn da für einen Blödsinn? Haruka ist doch gar nicht nackt..." Ein Knacken, dann war die Verbindung unterbrochen. „Puuhh, das war knapp..." „Wie schaffst Du es bloß so schnell eine peinliche Situation zu überspielen?" fragte Michiru verwundert. „Schnelles Reaktionsvermögen hilft nicht nur bei Motorradrennen." grinste Haruka. Sie stellte den Beifahrersitz gerade und half ihrem Engel wieder in die Vertikale. Dabei bemerkte Michiru den leicht frustrierten Blick in ihren Augen. Dass diese Dämonen auch immer in den unpassendsten Momenten auftauchen mussten!

Zehn Minuten später befanden sie sich auf der Schnellstraße nach Tôkyô. Michiru versuchte, während Haruka den Wagen über die Straße rasen ließ, ihre Frisur wiederherzustellen. Wenn sie nur drei Arme hätte! Sie konnte nicht die Haarsträhne wickeln, die Haarspange hineinstecken und gleichzeitig den Spiegel halten, um das Ergebnis zu betrachten. „Haruka, ras' bitte nicht so. Wir wollen doch in einem Stück ankommen, oder nicht?" „Ja , natürlich, aber wir sollten die anderen nicht warten lassen." „Wenn du von der Straße abkommst, werden sie ewig auf uns warten können. Außer wir kämpfen als Zombies weiter." Mit einem gemurmelten „So brauchen wir ja Jahre...," lockerte Haruka den Druck aufs Gaspedal. Sie verstand nicht, warum Michiru solche Angst hatte. Schließlich saß mit ihr eine geübte Rennfahrerin am Steuer. Sogar eine der besten Japans, wenn nicht gar eine der besten der Welt. Mit Gedankengängen über die Fragen, wer in puncto Motorrennen eine Konkurrenz darstellen könnte bzw. ob es eine Möglichkeit gab, die Frisur bis zur Ankunft in Ordnung gebracht zu haben, schossen sie durch die Landschaft.

„Uaaahhh...! Mars, du sollst nicht mich rösten, sondern den Dämon!" „Wenn du auch so langsam bist! Und so jemand schimpft sich Prinzessin!" „Wie bitte?! Na warte, du Möchtegern-Kriegerin..." „Lieber Möchtegern-Kriegerin als Möchtegern-Prinzessin!" „Waaas?" ... „Ähm, Sailor Moon? Sailor Mars? Sollten wir nicht besser den Dämon bekämpfen, als uns gegenseitig?" „KLAPPE, MERKUR!"

Etwas verwirrt betrachtete der Dämon das Bild, das sich ihm im Park bot. Er war aus den verschiedenen Regionen des Universums ja einiges gewohnt, aber so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Wieso haben in dieser Galaxie alle Dämonen Angst vor diesem Haufen durchgeknallter Mädels? überlegte er sich, während er einem Strahl rosaroter Herzen auswich, das ein kleines Mädchen mit derselben Haarfarbe, die die Herzen hatten, ihm mit wild entschlossener Miene entgegenschleuderte. Haben die Herzen die Farbe ihrer Haare angenommen oder hat sie sich die Haare nach der Farbe der Herzen gefärbt? Beides in der gleichen Farbe sieht jedenfalls albern aus. Schräg gegenüber von ihnen waren sich eine Blondine und eine Schwarzhaarige in die Haare geraten, wobei sich das Blondchen an einem in Smoking gekleideten Schönling festhielt. Was für ein Schlappschwanz; lässt die Frauen für sich kämpfen. Eine Blauhaarige versuchte, die beiden Streithennen zu trennen, allerdings mit wenig Erfolg. Daneben stritt sich eine weitere Blondine mit einer weissen Katze. Das Fellknäuel hatte sich erdreistet, einen bissigen Kommentar über das Gewicht der jungen Frau von sich zu geben, was diese gar nicht amüsant den engen Anzügen sieht man aber auch wirklich jedes Speckröllchen. Entweder sie schneidern sie in Zukunft weiter oder sie wird auf Dauerdiät gesetzt werden müssen. So sieht es jedenfalls zum Davonrennen aus. Ein zweites, schwarzes Katzenvieh schimpfte ein kleines, helllilanes aus, weil es gar nicht hier sein sollte. Hinter den beiden stand eine Brünette, die, seit sie ihn gesehen hatte, nur noch etwas von ihrem Exfreund brabbelte. Den Abschluß in der Riege bildeten zwei weitere Schwarzhaarige, eine mit lila Schimmer im Haar, die andere mit grünem. Die Grünstichige hielt die Kleinere fest, damit diese sich bei einem Angriff nicht selbst umbringen sie Angst, dass sich die Göre mit der eigenen Sense köpft? dachte er verächtlich. Hm, sie hat irgendwas davon gesagt, dass noch welche kommen sollen. Wenn die auch solche Jammerlappen sind, wird dieser Job wirklich ätzend! Er hatte vorher schon drei dieser Clowns verjagt, indem er ihnen die Oberteile ihrer Dominaoutfits heruntergerissen hatte. Kein Wunder, dass das bei der schlechten Qualität des Leders so leicht ging! Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie eine der "Kriegerinnen" ihren Kommunikator in der Hand hielt. Wo hat sie den jetzt her? Hatte sie den unter ihrem Rock versteckt? Naja, solange ich bald diese pinke Popelnase los werde, nehme ich auch noch zwei von denen in Kauf. Vielleicht halten die es auch mal für nötig, sich auch mal um mich zu kümmern.

Merkur drückte verzweifelt auf dem Gerät herum. Es dauerte diesmal sehr lange, bis sie den Kontakt herstellen konnte. „Haruka? Michiru? Könnt ihr mich hören? Ihr müsst schnell kommen, hier gerät alles außer Kontrolle. Ich weiss nicht mehr, was ich tun soll...Haruka? Michiru? Wo seid ihr? Was macht ihr gerade? Haruka!? Michiru? Was ist los? Meldet euch doch! HALLO!?" Zwölf Augenpaare richteten sich auf sie. Elf entrüstet, weil sie bei ihren Beschäftigungen gestört worden waren, eins erleichtert, er gestört worden war. In der entstandenen Stille hörte man nur ein leises Knacken und Knistern, das aus dem Kommunikator drang. Dann ein leises Stöhnen...

Auf einer der Fernstraßen nach Tôkyô. Eine grosse Öllache schimmerte im Mondlicht. Von ihr weg führten Reifenspuren über die Gegenfahrbahn in Richtung Straßengraben. Fröhlich funkelten sie mit den Sternen um die Wette. Man konnte leicht erkennen, dass das Auto, zu dem sie gehörten, sich mehrere Male um sich selbst gedreht haben musste. Am Ende der Spur, am Rande der Klippen, befand sich der dazugehörige Wagen - das Heck in der Luft schwebend, die Front nur noch von der Leitplanke, die sich durch die Beifahrertür gebohrt hatte, am mehr oder weniger sicheren Boden gehalten, glänzte die gelbe Karosserie wie eine güldene Gallionsfigur am Bug eines Schiffes.

Stille.

Dunkelheit.

Der Geruch von Blut.

Tosende Schmerzen, die durch den gesamten Körper liefen und hin und wieder abebbten, bloß um wenig später erneut aufzuflammen. Die ganze Welt bestand nur noch aus Schmerz.

Dann ein Rauschen. Das Meer?

Ein Knacken und Knistern. Seit wann knistert das Meer?

Eine leise Stimme aus der Ferne, die versuchte ihren Geist zu erreichen. Haruka? Bist du das? Haruka?

„Haruka? Michiru? Wo seid ihr? Was ist los? Meldet euch doch."

Haruka?

„Könnt ihr uns hören? Ist etwas passiert?"

Haruka!

Verzweifelt kämpfte Michiru gegen die Schmerzen an, versuchte krampfhaft die Augen zu öffnen, um die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben. Doch als sie die Augen öffnete, spürte sie, wie Flüssigkeit zwischen ihre Lider lief und sie zum Brennen brachte. Beim Versuch sie beiseite zu wischen, bemerkte sie, dass sie den rechten Arm nicht bewegen konnte. So hob sie, von Schmerzen gepeinigt, den linken und wischte sich durch das Gesicht. Im Halbdunkeln konnte sie nicht erkennen, ob es Blut oder Schweiß war, was über ihr Gesicht rann. Licht! Mühsam tastete sie nach dem Schalter für die Innenbeleuchtung. Dabei musste sie feststellen, dass ihr Sitz nicht senkrecht stand, sondern halb in die Waagrechte gedrückt worden war. Auf dem Weg zum Armaturenbrett traf sie mit der Hand auf einen Körper, der schräg über ihr lag. IHR Körper. „Haruka?", flüsterte sie hoffnungsvoll. Keine Antwort. Vorsichtig strich sie über ihren Rücken. „Haruka?" Alles feucht. Einer bösen Ahnung folgend kämpfte sie gegen das auf ihr lastende Gewicht und die Schmerzen an und erreichte endlich den Schalter für das Innenlicht. Obwohl es nur eine kleine Lampe war, war sie im ersten Augenblick geblendet. Als sich ihre Augen allmählich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte sie die gesprungene Windschutzscheibe, verschwommen die dahinter befindliche Landschaft und den Mond, der ahnungslos über dem Szenario schwebte. Dann registrierte sie das Blut auf ihrer Hand. „Haruka?"

Ängstlich blickte Michiru auf den zusammengesackten Körper in ihrem Schoß. Im Dunkeln hatte sie bloß feststellen können, dass Haruka quer über ihr lag. Im kargen Licht des Lämpchens konnte sie nun das Gesicht ihrer Geliebten, das Michiru zugewandt gegen ihre rechte Schulter lehnte, besser erkennen. Die Augen geschlossen, den Mund leicht geöffnet, lächelte sie wie im Schlaf. Nur ein kleiner Streifen roten Blutes, vom Haaransatz über die Schläfe die Wange herunterrinnend, störte das Bild vom seligen Schlummer. Ob sie einen schönen Traum hat? Sie lächelt wie ein Engel. Im Augenblick des Denkens, begriff sie die verhängnisvolle Tragweite des Gedankens.

„Haruka? ... Haruka?" Sie hätte gern ihren Namen herausgeschrien, doch ihr Hals war zu trocken und so brachte sie nur ein klägliches Wimmern zustande. Mit der noch bewegbaren Hand strich sie Haruka eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie fuhr ihre Gesichtskonturen zärtlich nach und stupste sie schließlich, in der Hoffnung, sie damit aufwecken zu können. Als das nichts brachte, rüttelte sie an ihrer Schulter. Dabei stieß sie überraschenderweise auf Widerstand. Verwirrt tastete sie nach dem Gegenstand, der sich ihr widersetzte. Metall? Indem sie auf dem Sitz herumrückte, versuchte sie den Widersacher zu lockern. Als Lohn für die Bemühungen rutschte Haruka weiter Richtung Beifahrertür. Im selben Augenblick hörte Michiru ein komisches Knacken. Dann bohrte sich ganz langsam - wie in Zeitlupe - ein Stück Metall durch Harukas Taille. Benebelt und wie in Trance beobachtete Michiru, wie ihr geliebter Schatz immer weiter aufgespießt wurde. Endlich entrang sich ein hilfloses Fiepen ihrer Kehle, abgelöst von einem heftigen Würgen...

Einige Kilometer weiter nordöstlich, inmitten einer wunderschönen Parkanlage, in der gerade die Kirschbäume in voller Blüte standen, mussten die restlichen Senshi machtlos mit anhören, wie aus dem Würgen ein Schrei wurde, der gellend die Nacht zerriß.

- Ende und Anfang -

Kapitel 1, Teil 1

Fernes Rauschen. Ein salziger Geschmack im Mund. Dieser dumpfe Schmerz in der Magengegend.

Nach und nach drangen Geräusche aus der Umgebung an Harukas Ohren. In ihrem Kopf vermischten sich diese mit dem Rauschen, das im Hintergrund beständig tönte. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Zuerst sah sie nur grelle Funken, die sich in ihre Netzhaut zu brennen schienen. Die Funken verschwommen zu einem hellen Punkt, der schließlich die Umgebung freigab. Bunte Flecken tanzten undeutlich umher. Benommen blinzelte sie, in der Hoffnung, dass sich ihr Sichtfeld klären würde. Es brachte nur einen Teilerfolg, da sie immer noch das Gefühl hatte, als ob Striche hin und wieder darin schwimmen würden. Immerhin erkannte sie nun einen Zedernbaum in der Nähe.

Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert? schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. Ihr gesamter Körper fing an zu zittern. Verwirrt spürte sie Nässe auf der Haut. Meine Kleidung ist naß?! Ein Ruck durchfuhr sie. „Hatschuuu..."... „Na bravo, jetzt hab' ich mir'ne Erkältung geholt." Haruka hob die Hand, um sich die Nase zu reiben. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass etwas an ihrer Bewegung nicht stimmte. So wie sie ihren Arm bewegte, würde ihr Handrücken an der Nase landen, dabei hatte sie eigentlich die Handinnenfläche dorthin führen wollen. Dennoch versuchte sie es - und starrte fassungslos auf die Stelle, an der normalerweise ihre Hand sein müsste. Dort war keine! Keine Finger, keine Handfläche, keine Handwurzel.

Beziehungsweise doch, irgendwie schon...

Es war nur nicht die Ausführung, die Haruka erwartet hatte.

Entgeistert betrachtete sie das Stück Fell, das sich ihr entgegenstreckte.

„Fell?"

Sie spannte die Muskeln. Messerscharfe Klingen fuhren aus der samtenen Scheide, die sie verborgen hatten.

„Krallen? Das ist keine Hand! Das ist eine PFOTE!?"

Erschrocken schoß sie mit ihrem Kopf in die Höhe. Im nächsten Augenblick war sie von blitzenden Sternen umgeben. Empört ächzte der Ast über ihr, über die Anmaßung, zu glauben, er werde ihr Platz machen. Fluchend legte sie ihre Quasi-Hand auf den schmerzenden Schädel. Dabei konnte sie sich gleich von der Existenz zweier aus ihrem Haupt herausragender Fellbüschel, genannt Ohren, überzeugen. Vorsichtig versuchte sie auf die Beine...Pardon, Pfoten zu kommen. Ihre Muskeln fühlten sich jedoch wie Pudding an, so dass sie sich schliesslich nur hinsetzte, um zu Kräften zu kommen. Mit leichtem Kopfweh musterte sie sich selbst.

„Mmm...ich habe Pfoten, Krallen,", stellte Haruka trocken fest und strich mit der Zunge über ihre Zähne, „Reißzähne,", sie schielte auf die Nase, „eine Schnauze, Schnurrhaare - ach, das sind die Striche, die mir vor den Augen herumtanzen...", und blickte prüfend über ihre Schultern, „überall Fell,", als sich hinter ihr etwas bewegte, „...oh, und natürlich einen Schwanz.!?...?!...!?" Sie bewegte den Schwanz ein wenig, stellte ihn auf und wedelte anschließend wie ein Hund damit.

„?...VERDAMMT! Was für ein Scheiß-Traum! Normalerweise bin ich in meinen Träumen der Wind und nicht 'ne Katze!" Von den Kopfschmerzen und der Kälte gereizt, fluchte sie wütend und peitschte mit dem langen Fellstück an ihrem Hinterteil von einer Seite zur anderen.

Als sie mit den Augen der Bewegung folgte, kam ihr die Idee. „Wenn man träumt, soll man sich durch Kneifen wecken. So was mußte ich bisher zwar nicht tun, aber wenn's hilft...Mist, ich hab ja keine Hände. Na gut, in den Schwanz beißen hilft wohl auch." Gesagt, getan. Mit einem großen Haps schnappte sie nach einem beachtlichen Stück desselben.

Sie hatte Erfolg. „AUA! Verflixt und zugenäht, tut das weh! Au, und das, obwohl ich Kopfweh hab...bin ich blöd! Mir tut schon was weh, demnach kann das gar kein Traum sein. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt..." Vor sich hin fluchend und jammernd sank sie zu Boden und legte verzweifelt die Pfoten auf die Augen.

Nachdem Haruka eine Weile so dagelegen hatte und sich ihre Kopf- und Schwanzschmerzen etwas gelegt hatten, rappelte sie sich mühsam wieder auf. Das nasse Fell klebte an ihrem Körper und schützte kaum vor der Kälte eines verregneten, wolkenverhangenen Frühlingstages. Mit suchendem Blick musterte sie ihre Umgebung. „Wenn ich nicht bald einen trockenen, warmen Ort finde, hole ich mir hier den Tod. Über meine verdammte Situation kann ich mir später noch Gedanken machen," beschloß die praktisch Veranlagte laut denkend. Michiru neckte sie häufig damit, dass sie laut nachdachte, wenn sie alleine war. Da sie zu dieser im Laufe der Zeit eine sehr innige Beziehung aufgebaut hatte, bei der sie kaum Geheimnisse voreinander hatten, hatte Haruka irgendwann auch in deren Beisein damit angefangen. Einen Moment lang schoß ihr die Geliebte durch den Kopf, sie verbot sich, in Anbetracht ihrer merkwürdigen Lage, jedoch sofort, weiter darüber nach zu denken. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre augenblickliche Misere, und weil niemand in der Nähe war, hielt sie erneut Zwiesprache mit sich selbst.

„Am besten suche ich nach den nächsten Gebäuden, in denen ich vielleicht Unterschlupf finde. Ansonsten bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als eine Höhle oder einen hohlen Baumstamm zu suchen, die möglicherweise trocken geblieben sind. Zum Glück regnet es nicht mehr, aber durch das nasse Gras trocknet mein Fell kaum...verdammt, ich bräuchte einen Fön...und natürlich eine Steckdose, durch die Strom fliesst. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt...Mist, jetzt wird verdammt mein Lieblingswort."

Murrend überprüfte sie die Standfestigkeit ihrer Beinmuskeln und befand sie für ausreichend, um sich wenigstens schon mal auf den Weg zu machen. Dennoch hoffte sie, möglichst bald ein trockenes Plätzchen zu finden.

Sie befand sich auf einer kleinen Lichtung mit grün-braunem Gras in einem Zedernwäldchen. Zumindest standen um sie herum auffallend viele dieser kostbaren Bäume, licht verstreut. Ausserdem gab es relativ wenig Unterholz, bis auf ein paar herabgestürzte Äste. „Sieht aus, als ob der Mensch hier Hand angelegt hat! Vielleicht bin ich in einem Tempelpark gelandet." Einige bräunliche Sträucher wuchsen zwischen den Bäumen und in der Nähe gurgelte ein kleiner Bach. Das brachte sie darauf, dass sie eine trockene Kehle hatte. Seufzend schlug sie die Richtung des Gurgelns ein. „Na, dann muss der Unterschlupf noch warten. Für eine Sportlerin ist es wichtig, ausreichend zu trinken. Und für eine Katze wohl auch."

Haruka folgte, die Ohren aufgestellt und in Richtung des Bachs gedreht, aufmerksam lauschend, dem Ruf des Wassers in das Wäldchen hinein. Dabei stellte sie fest, dass zwar einige Körperstellen noch schmerzten, aber auch, dass dieser fremdartige Körper ansonsten gute Dienste leistete. Wie für Katzen typisch, waren die Muskeln und Gelenke kräftig und hervorragend aufeinander abgestimmt. Trotz des leicht lädierten Zustands, war sie in der Lage, sich geschmeidig und lautlos über die feuchten Grashalme zu bewegen. Beeindruckt legte sie eine schnellere Gangart ein. Als sie deswegen tiefer Luft holte, bemerkte sie die vielen Gerüche, die schon die ganze Zeit über in der Luft zwischen den Bäumen hingen, die sie bisher jedoch nicht beachtet hatte. Den Geruch von nassem Gras und Wald kannte sie eigentlich, doch konnte sie, dank der viel feineren Nase einer Katze, nun auch Düfte riechen, die sie nie zuvor gerochen hatte. Verwirrt machte sie einen Augenblick halt und schnupperte prüfend. Allerdings konnte sie die ganze Palette der jetzt auf sie einstürmenden Geruchspartikel kaum auseinanderhalten. So setzte sie sich wieder in Trab, feuchtes Moos und Erdklümpchen unter ihren Pfotenballen spürend, um endlich den, inzwischen brennenden, Durst zu stillen.

Die Baumstämme lichteten sich weiter, bis sie schliesslich im Abstand von einigen Metern auseinander standen. Haruka erblickte endlich den Ursprung des Gurgelns. Wie vermutet bahnte sich ein kleiner Bach seinen Weg durch Gras und Moos. Er führte in Schlangenlinien, zwischen den Bäumen entlang, zu einem Weiher. In diesem schwammen ein paar Seerosen und über ihn führte ein Steg zu den alten, Ehrfurcht einflößenden Mauern eines Shintô-Schreins. Sie atmete auf. Dort würde es mit Sicherheit einen warmen Ort für sie geben!

Erleichtert hüpfte Haruka über einen im Weg liegenden Ast und lief, so schnell es ihr durchnässter Körper gestattete, dem Bach nach, zum Heiligtum der kami (Anm.: jap. für Gott/Götter; im Japanischen gibt es keinen zusätzlichen Begriff für die Mehrzahl), in der Hoffnung, einen warmen Fleck und Zeit, um über die merkwürdige Situation nachdenken zu können, zu finden. Während sie dem Wasserlauf folgte, warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf die sich kräuselnde Oberfläche. Trotz der Wellen konnte sie erkennen, dass sie ein jämmerliches Bild bot. Ihr Fell war nicht nur klatschnass und klebte am Körper, es hingen auch Erdkrumen und Grashalme darin. Die Schnurrbarthaare standen vor Aufregung weit ab, weshalb der Kopf noch schmaler und abgemagerter aussah, obwohl sie eigentlich gut genährt war. Diesen Eindruck verstärkten die großen, hoch aufgestellten Ohren noch. Verblüfft registrierte sie, dass ihre Augen, auch wenn sie eine Katze war, dieselbe Augenfarbe hatten, wie als Mensch; ein stürmisches Grau-Blau-Grün. Die Fellfarben konnte sie wegen der Nässe und dem Dreck nicht eindeutig identifizieren. Dafür entdeckte sie auf ihrer Stirn ein Zeichen, das ihr sehr bekannt war. Zweifelsohne, ihr Abbild im Wasser trug das Symbol des Uranus über ihren Augen!

Allerdings gab es eine kleine Abweichung von der normalen Erscheinung ihres Zeichens. Fassungslos strich sie mit der Pfote über den Kreis mit dem nach oben gerichteten Pfeil und dem Punkt in der Mitte. „Wieso zur Hölle, trage ich das astronomische Symbol und nicht das astrologische?"

Konsterniert begann sie, wie alle Katzen, wenn sie nachdenken wollen, sich zu putzen. Die ganze Situation überforderte sie definitiv!

Als sie die Zunge über das Fell gleiten ließ, merkte sie, wie trocken diese war. Wo hatte sie bloß ihren Kopf? Sie war doch hierher gekommen, um etwas zu trinken! So beugte sie sich vor und schöpfte mit der rauhen Oberfläche ihrer Katzenzunge das klare Wasser des vorbeifließenden Baches.

Nachdem Haruka sowohl ihren Durst gestillt als auch den Katzenkörper wieder halbwegs auf Vordermann, ähm...Vorderkatze, oder wie auch immer, gebracht hatte, konnte sie auch endlich ihre Fellfarben erkennen. Die Grundfarbe war schwarz, jedoch hatte sie weiße „Stiefel" an den Pfoten. An den Hinterbeinen reichten sie bis über die Ferse, an den Vorderpfoten hörten sie knapp unter dem Ellbogengelenk auf. Die Zeichnung auf der Stirn und die Schwanzspitze waren ebenfalls weiß, genauso wie die Schnurrbarthaare. Zwar war das Fell noch immer feucht, aber dafür konnte sie das Muskelspiel unter ihrer Haut beobachten. Sobald sie trocken würde, würde sie einen eleganten Kater abgeben, denn ihr gesamter Körperbau war größer und robuster als der einer Katze.

„Na also," stellte sie zufrieden fest, während sie sich im Wasser anblickte „auch als Katze sehe ich noch besser aus, als das andere Geschlecht!" Vergnügt grinste sie, bzw. vielmehr fletschte sie die Zähne - Katzen können nun mal nicht richtig grinsen. Etwas besser gelaunt stand sie auf und lief weiter in Richtung Schrein.

„Vielleicht finde ich eine hübsche Miko (= Schreindienerin), die mir weiterhelfen kann. Mit meinem Charme und dem Aussehen einer Katze dürfte ich sie schnell um die Kralle wickeln können." Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter, während sie über den Steg hüpfte. Sie bog um die Ecke des Schreins. Dabei konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen, an all die Orte zu denken, zu denen sie als Katze nun Zugang hatte. Das private Zimmer der Miko, ihr Bett, ihr Bad...naja, das mit dem Bad würde sie sich als Katze noch mal überlegen müssen, nasses Fell war nicht ganz ihr Ding, jedenfalls konnte sie ihrem Katzendasein jetzt doch ein paar gute Seiten abgewinnen.

So in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Haruka nicht, dass sich ihr jemand näherte. Sie erschrak, als plötzlich ein Schatten auf sie fiel und zwei Hände nach ihrem Hals packten.

**Kapitel 1, Teil 2**

Bevor sie reagieren konnte, wurde Haruka mit einem energischen Ruck nach oben gezogen. Die Hände um ihren Hals schnürten ihr dabei die Kehle zu. Nach Luft ringend, zappelte sie, während sie mit den Hinterpfoten einige Zentimeter über dem Boden hing, herum. Erschrocken und verzweifelt versuchte sie, dem Angreifer zu entkommen oder wenigstens wieder frei atmen zu können.

„Mama. Papa. Schaut mal, was ich gefunden habe!"

Haruka erkannte an der Stimme, dass die Attacke von einem Kind ausging. Es hatte sie fest im Griff und schleppte sie mit begeistertem Grinsen zu seinen Eltern. Diese standen bei einem der Priester des Schreins und beteten. Harukas Blick verschwamm bereits, so stark klemmte ihr der Junge, auch das hatte sie an der Stimme erkennen können, die Luft ab. Würde er noch stärker zudrücken, würde er ihr die Kehle zerquetschen. Hilflos den übermütigen Kinderhänden ausgeliefert, ließ sie das Zappeln ganz sein, damit er nicht noch stärker zugriff.

Die Mutter drehte sich um, als sie ihren Sohn rufen hörte. Entsetzt sah sie das Fellbündel, das er mit ausgestreckten armen zu ihr hin trug. „Warabe! Laß das sofort los!" kreischte sie auf. „Du machst dich noch ganz schmutzig." Sie stürzte ihnen entgegen und packte den Jungen grob an der Schulter. Prompt ließ dieser Haruka fallen.

Mit einem Schlag strömte wieder Luft in ihre Lungen. Gleichzeitig schlug sie auf den sandigen Boden auf. Glücklicherweise landeten Katzen immer auf ihren Pfoten, so konnte Haruka den Sturz abfedern. Ihr Herz pumpte im Takt eines Preßlufthammers wegen dem Schreck und um Sauerstoff in ihre Adern zu befördern. Blitze tanzten vor ihren Augen und ihr Hals schmerzte, als ob er in einem Schraubstock gesteckt hätte. Dazu kam der Schmerz in der linken Vorderpfote, der ihr durch einen spitzen Stein, auf den sie gefallen war, zugefügt wurde. Haruka mußte einen Augenblick ruhig sitzen bleiben, damit die Funken verblaßten und ihre Schläfen aufhörten zu pochen.


End file.
